fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC26
is the 26th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 4th part of "Okinawa Arc". In this episode, Moka Akashiya/Cure Izanami appears officially of this episode. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Following her sudden appearance, Cure Izanami reveals her true identity: Moka Akashiya. This one to brutally tear off from Juliet's neck, the Magatama Jewel, left her totally helpless and hopeless. Juliet should then question on herself as an Onmyouji-Precure and get back on right path. However, a new enemy is appearing around of Okinawa! Full synopsis: After Cure Izanami overwhelms Maria in battle. She detransforms and reveals the name of Moka Akashiya, she is a Shinso Vampire like Tsukune. Juliet laments as she's unable to control her Daikoujin Form once again, Moka taken down her Magatama Jewel, saying that Juliet is a true disgrace for all Precures, it also recalls Aguri when she had done the same at Mana. Juliet attempts to persuade Moka give back her Magatama Jewel, but she refuses and had prejudices towards her, which demoralized Juliet and that also angered Mana and friends. Moka has been stopped by Hermione by grabbed the wrist, Moka pushed her away but she decides to spared and leaving Juliet with a heartbroken. As the rain fell and Hermione falling sick, Juliet confessed her hatred towards the humans she had lived in her childhood marked by discrimination, she will eventually became friends with Mana. A new enemy appears, Genbu: the Shikigami of Winter, she's the last Holy Beast of Kyoto, summoned an Ayakashi. The Onmyouji-Precures with Aguri and Regina are coming, used the new group attack, "Five Elements" after got the Heisoku Gohei. But after defeating the Ayakashi as easily, they are in trouble, and Hermione came to rescue as Genbu revealed her appearance as Kurumu Kurono that shocked Moka. Hermione who became unable to control her Inner Flames, and had a very big disadvantage as Kurumu controlled the Supernatural Element that represent the water. However when Leontes was preparing to kill Hermione, Kurumu protect Hermione from him and left. Major Events * The fifth Holy Beast of Kyoto, Genbu appears officialy as a villain. * Genbu used Aquatic Alchemy: Imperial Water Gun in the first time. * Genbu used her sub-attacks such as the Philosopher's Stone, the and Steam Eruption. * Cure Izanami revealed to be Moka Akashiya officially. * Moka had confiscated and taken down the Magatama Jewel from Juliet who seen her as a disgrace for all the Precures. * As all of the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! are reunited and got the new item created by Rosette and Edward called the "Heisoku Gohei", they used the group attacked called the "Five Elements" in the first time. Trivia * This scene with Moka had taken down the Magatama Jewel from Juliet is very similar of the scene from the episode 23 from DokiDoki! Pretty Cure with Cure Ace had confiscated Mana's Cure Lovies in order to regain her own force and love. * Aguri dislike Moka Akashiya because she despised deeply her, and due of the prejudice against the humans. * The Trump King who is Aguri and Regina's father appeared in the flashback only. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Black Tortoise of the North is the one of the "Four Holy Beasts" from the "Chinese Mythology", it represented the Black Tortoise of the North and the Winter season, the element is water. Genbu meaning in Japanese "Black Tortoise". Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Genbu * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Trump King (flashback only) * Ira * Mammo * Bel Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:New Allies Saga